I Will Be there, dont you cry Sasuke Uchiha
by MusicalNature
Summary: SasukexNaomi now your crying....


Naruto Cast © Masashi Kishimoto

Naomi Yoshida ©MusicalNature

Listen to Youll be in my heart by Phill Collins.

--

"Welcome back Sasuke" The whole village chimed.

The raven haired boy returned the greeting graciously, thankful that everyone was so nice at his return. A small resentment still burned inside him but he tried to let it fade, for the sake of his friends and if nothing else, his sanity.

He was pleasantly surprised to see Sakura grown up and all mature. Meaning she didn't fawn over him and cling on his every word. Now she actually had her own personality. Unfortunately not all the girls had grown up and even some of the younger ones were starting. *Great* he snorted, rolling his eyes.

On his way back to his old home an eerie wind picked up carrying the sound of a pretty song. He turned to see a girl standing in a small clearing, her hair swirling in the breeze. He stopped and gazed at her suppressing his presence. Slowly she turned and her deep eyes looked up and met his, her song ceasing. Panic graced her eyes as she fled from the scene.

He later learned from Naruto that she had moved to Konoha not long after he left all those years ago. Mesmerised by the girl and the feelings she gave him, he made it his goal to unearth more about her.

You fled at the sight of the boy, who you later learnt was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei's long lost team mate. The next day he stopped you outside a tea shop and asked you your name. "Yoshida Naomi" You said softly and he introduced himself as "Sasuke Uchiha" With a small smirk playing on his lips.

Since that day you would meet him there every morning, unless he had a mission. You not being a ninja meant you missed him every time he went away.

One morning he returned from a long mission and was bitterly disappointed to see that you weren't't there waiting for him…to greet him. He looked everywhere that day for you but alas no sign of you. The next day the same thing happened. You didn't't show. He was beginning to worry about you, this was not like you. That night as he was walking past the Academy he heard silent sobs. He turned his attention to the noise and was shocked to see you sitting there crying your eyes out on the swing, with your head against the rope. Your knuckles were white from the force at which you held the rope in you clutches.

You were so disorientated between your agonizing love for Sasuke and your pain because of it you didn't realise him creeping up behind you. You felt a small jolt as the swing began to move. You instinctively grabbed both sides tight. You stayed silent knowing exactly who it was. His heart sank as he seen your shoulders tremble in an attempt to stifle your crying. "Naomi" he whispered. This was more than your heart would allow. You used the ropes to push yourself up but where pulled down into someone's lap instead of the hard swing seat. " Naomi, why are you crying?" His velvet voice caressed your ear. You struggled against his grip. "Please, if you wont tell me, just.. just let me hold you" His voice broke as he pleaded. Your heart stopped as did your struggling and you melted into his embrace. You stayed like that for a few moments, and as each second passed he fell more in love with you and your heart broke even more. "When you didn't meet me yesterday morning and today, I got so worried and now your crying…." His voice trailed off. You turned your head shifting your hair partially to reveal a part of your face. The face he saw however broke him. It was not the look he wanted to see. Your face stained with tears, your deep eyes pained and void of any happiness'.

"Sorry" you sang and went to turn your face. He stopped you, and made you sit on an angle so you could face him. He began to push your hair out of your face and whip away all your tears. "Please Naomi, please don't let your eyes become like mine, void and pained"

You touched his cheek, "Your eyes aren't void Sasuke and I don't like your eyes being pained either" you whispered subconsciously leaning your forehead against his.

"I love you" The words ghosted across your lips, causing fresh tears too flow down your cheeks.

"I've never wanted to be more right in my life, so please tell me you love me too.." He begged.

"I can't" Your voice cracked as your lips skimmed his.

He stared at you unable to accept your answer. In a moment of desperation his lips crashed onto yours in a passionate kiss as he held you close to his body, the reluctance to let you go was obvious. You returned the kiss with so much passion he knew you loved him in return. While you were kissing you felt something cool against your finger.

You pulled away and gasped at the beauty of the ruby ring that now sat delicately on your finger.

"Please be mine" He murmured.

"I'm not good enough.. everyone's been saying it…"

He frowned, "Is that why you were crying?" You nodded sheepishly.

"Listen to me" His voice hard and stoic. "You are the best thing in my life and ill be damned if those idiots think otherwise, I love you and not them, and don't give me this nonsense of you not being good enough, you are and you're beautiful to top it all off, more beautiful than all those obsessed idiots" His words where hard and cold but the meaning was soft and warm.

"Arigatou" You breathed against his lips.

"Its you I should be thanking" His lips captured yours in another sweet long lasting kiss.

You sat drumming your fingers against the table waiting for Sasuke to come out of the tea shop after paying.

"Arigatou" you heard his husky voice call to the owner as he walked out and started to walk indicating you to follow.

You link arms with him and the both of you walked through the town. You received many glares from the girls at first but now only the odd one who couldn't let go glared and now you just glared back , frustrated at the looks they gave your fiancé.

The ring Sasuke had once given you was now sitting perfectly on your engagement finger. This ring was your most prizes possession, besides Sasuke of course, but he was your lover.

You yawned since Sasuke had got you up early, yet again to get to the tea shop before it became crowded with girls trying to win his attention. It still bewildered you why he chose you, but he reassured his love for you everyday and repaid your patience with honesty even when it wasn't nice, so you knew he would never lie about his love for you. His resentment for the village was nearly diminished now despite the small fraction that would always remain. In a few weeks you would both be moving to a small settlement in another part of the fire country. You lay your head on his shoulder as you pondered life in your new settlement a tired look gracing your features. You yawned against his shoulder grabbing his attention. In a small glance he looked down at you and smiled fondly before giving you a small but loving kiss on the top of your head. *God, I am the luckiest man in the world*.


End file.
